Purchase of a 31 cm bore nuclear magnetic resonance spectrometer/imager is proposed. The instrument will be used for a variety of in vivo studies with different animal organs, under normal and pathological conditions. The research should serve to elucidate some basic physiology as well as to enable improved medical therapy in various clinical situations.